Keyth Tasanagi
'First Name' Keyth 'Last Name' Unknown 'IMVU Name' DarkKeyome 'Nicknames' *The Jungle boy *The Red Demon of the wilds 'Age' April/ 13/ 2134 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' AB Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Keyth is... brash, loud, obnxious, angry, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the the wilderness and is now in civilzation when he was truly never ready to be. And a Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living in the wild forso long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass ray of women throughout the city. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother, and aunts, and sisters. So when Keyth is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbareable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better. *It's been noted that when someone touches Keyth's sword he tends to lose his sanity, quickly attempting to destory anything in his path untill he has his hands on his blade again. 'Clan & Rank' No rank, nor clan 'What district do you live in?' Random areas throughout the city, he's homeless 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *Taxi Driver *Street fighter 'Fighting Style' 'Hand to hand styles' *He has a fighting style mixed with Thunderous Boxing and Power Fist both taught by his mother who had the ability to copy any martial arts style she came across. His styles are unorthodox wild and hard to read. Due to him being verly wreckless and careless, Keyth is a fierce fighter with monstrous strength and speed. 'Blade Style' *Ono-ha Itto-ryu's name translates to "one sword." The underlying principles of the style, and the branches of Itto-ryu that followed it, rely on a single powerful cut to defeat the enemy. According to Fighting Arts, Ono-ha Itto-ryu curriculum has over 150 techniques, many of which involve a direct downward cut through the center line of the body, often using the wrists as a target during their raised position when ready to attack. Modern kendo, the sport form of kenjutsu, derives its underlying philosophy from Itto-ryu. Keyth learned this from one of the older men in the moutains when he was 15 years old though he mixes it with his own wild style making it highly unpredicatble and swift. 'Perks'( 5) ''Peak Human Stamina '' *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Enhanced Swordsmanship' *Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon to suit their needs in combat. 'Abilites'( 2) *The Shadow step. Due to the high amount of Dark Haudo within Keyths body he is able to do a great deal of things, but more so this technique known as the shadow step that allows him to make after images of a sort of himself during combat, mostly used to confuse the enemy its what truly makes Keyth unpredicatble, this is something that he was taught at a very early age. 'Weapon of Choice' It looks like a European saber blade mounted into a Chinese crossguard and handle with perhaps a middle eastern or Indian (from India) pommel. The scabbard looks similar to the WWII Japanese gunto. Allies/Enemies Allies *His mother *All 5 of his siblings Enemies 'Background' Keyth grew up in the wilderness with his mother and siblings. Knowing nothing but the ways of the wild and how to hunt and fight. The way his mothers made Keyth live growing up, was that being strong was all and everything. At times his mother would make the 'pack' abondon Keyth in the middle of the night forcing him to find the rest of his family, catch up, and regroup with them before he starved to death in the wilderness. She showed him tough love and thats all he knows. Growing up as a fighter with the strength of a wilderbeast. Whenever his mother would send him out into the city of Kasaihana she'd place him within the Jr. Matches of the GMAF and other fight tournaments just like his father. He got the name 'The Red Demon of the Wilds' as he got older due to his devilish ways of combat during these tournaments. It was only when he was 16 years old that his mother finally set him out into the city, stating that he should have a real life there, and that he should seek out his father. His mother never told him who his father was and all his life, Keyth grew up not even knowing of his fathers exsistance untill now. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC